cosmic_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Role
When creating a character for Cosmic Academy, your character needs to be here for a purpose. Your character's role signifies their purpose! Student This is the most common choice. It's recommended for at least one of your characters to be a student. If you don't know what else to pick, go with a student. Students can be a freshman, sophomore, junior or senior. This is exclusively a measure of how long they've been at the school. While students who have been at the school longer than others are stronger on average, total experience, innate power and skill are much more important. ''A senior who started learning about their kinesis upon joining and has been learning for four years can still easily lose to someone who has spent their whole life training it off-campus and only joined this year as a freshman. That said, there's nothing wrong with losing spars; being willing to have your character lose a fight is a great testament to a player's self-control, humility and skill. Plus, it's incentivized, as the loser of a spar gets to gain power, learning from their mistakes. Students are expected to start off fairly weak, but progress over time. Each long training session, lesson from a teacher, or losing of a spar should do something to help a character in a small way. This improvement can be in the form of benefits such as the improvement of a stat, the learning of a new skill or the upgrading of a previous skill. Students can learn from each other, and even give lessons to others. However, it's more common for teachers to do so. It's their job after all. '''Teacher' Playing a teacher requires creativity and having a schedule which lets you be consistently available for at least one hour per week on a specific time. If this is not you, don't be a teacher. Teachers are more powerful than the majority of students, possibly excluding the students who've been in CA from its beginning and have been training consistently from that point. They have spent years perfecting their craft, and wish to bestow their knowledge onto a new generation of controllers. Teacher characters start out very strong, but shouldn't improve much with time. Don't feel bad; teachers should be very proud when their students surpass even them. One of the best ways to improve quickly in your kinesis as a student is to train under a teacher with the same kinesis as you. This is highly efficient, as teachers can instruct you on how to make your abilities more powerful, more accurate and expend less energy. They can help you upgrade your abilities and learn brand new ones. If there is no teacher of your current kinesis, you can still train with a teacher of another kinesis! Characters can learn overlaps, abilities that lie on the border between two different kineses, meaning that either a teacher of your own kinesis or a teacher of that other kinesis could teach you it. As a teacher, your obligation is to, well, teach! You'll need to be able to look at people's characters and think about what your character could teach them. (Doesn't necessarily need to be a kinesic ability; feel free to teach them battle strategy, use of weapons and so on!) Technically this is optional, but a system that's currently being tested is adding a requirement that teachers run some kind of class or club on a weekly basis which lasts at least one hour. For example, maybe you hold a class where anyone can come for private tutoring in their kinesis on Mondays from 4-5 PM, or maybe you hold a non-kinesis-related club on Sundays from 8-9AM. The possibilities are endless! You can extend the club/class longer than one hour if you wish, but the point is to start at a consistent time weekly and be open for at least one hour for people to join if they wish. If nobody joins, no biggie; all you had to do was write a starter. Staff The other stuff we don't like to talk about. Staff members have varying obligations depending on what exactly you're doing, but the most important thing in general is being active in the group for when you're needed. Read on for some possibilities, though more can be added! Teaching Assistant This is primarily a transition role for Senior students who want to progress up to becoming a professor. They should become another role first, which doesn't have the expectation of professors to not improve in ability, before becoming a fully-fledged professor. Nurse Nurses are the workers in the infirmary, responsible for healing people after whatever ruckus they get into. Unless you wanna run a gag with a nurse who's somewhat unreliable or useless as a nurse, you should be picking a kinesis with healing. Unique healing abilities aside, these include water, light, blood, poison, network, grave, plant and time. Security Security guards of the school, responsible for ensuring that intruders do not enter, and fighting when necessary to defend the academy. You should interact with new characters to give them an early interaction, as well as potentially act as a tour guide of said academy to get them acquainted. Security members are also expected to be part of most, if not all, major events in which invasions against the school occur. Librarian Librarians tend to the library. Out of character, you need to have a good imagination for abilities across all kineses, including making up books and what powers within them people who take them could learn. The current librarian is Baldwin, though that's quite open to changing soon. (There may be multiple librarians, or a head one with others underneath? All of this will be sorted out later.) Chef You cook. Janitor You clean. Blacksmith You forge. Coach You SLAM. Special Roles These roles need specific criteria to be obtained. Most of them are for the sake of specific events. Antagonist This is used for characters you control for the sake of running an Event who are meant to be seen as enemies. Headmaster The dean of the academy. The very first dean was Mode the First, and then passed to her daughter Mode the Second. Following her death, the bureaucrat Ethan managed to pull strings and get himself in as the school's third headmaster. Congrats. Revolutionary You're preparing to overthrow Ethan. Congrats. If you want this role, talk to Arthur. Crusader Rest in peace Reynauld. Crusader-in-Training Available to the disciples of Reynauld. Pig "Oink." "FUCK YOU!" Horse NAY. Gardener You garden. To be employed as one, you'll need to talk to Jesus, the Mexican gardener. Unfortunately, he seems to be so rarely seen that some regard him as a myth. If you wanna garden, you should probably pick another role and just help with the plants in your spare time. Fanatic You're a delusional, religious madman who stayed on campus for months as an intruder without anyone at all calling you on it. Alternatively, join Damian. Not recommended. 'Flagellant '''and 'Purifier '''are both reskins of this role. So is Cultist. Category:Character Creation